


Agents of Shield

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Grant Ward/Original Male Character, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

  
Asmund Haleson, age 25, was returning from a mission for the last several weeks early and entered S.H.I.E.L.D base. Asmund had short brown hair and brown eyes with a scar across his left eye and was about 5ft10in tall and well built, wearing a black outfit with a gun in its holster on his belt and a sword strapped to his back in its sheath. Asmund joined S.H.I.E.L.D since he was 16, becoming a prodigy agent and rising up in the ranks until he joined Phil Coulson in a special team with Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Grant Ward, Melinda May and Skye. Coulson had recently sent Asmund on a mission alone to take care of some hostile targets and he just arrived back and looked up to see that the facility was eerily quiet and he brought out his sword as he slowly made his way through the facility. Suddenly he heard someone coming out of one of the rooms and he swung around, only to have a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing black slacks and red shirt jump and yelp in shock as she didn’t hear Asmund while wearing her earphones. Asmund stopped his sword and sighed as he lowered it down.   
“Jemma.” he said as the lady took out her earphones, “You should be more careful.”   
“Asmund...while it is great to see you again why are you walking around with your sword out?” Jemma replied confused.  
“I haven’t seen or heard anyone else around here and I have a bad feeling.” Asmund told her, “Let’s get to the communications room...I’ll lead.”   
He handed her his gun and she took it, holding it close and he led her down the halls slowly on guard until they reached the communications room and Jemma logged into the system as Asmund kept an eye out.   
“I’m in.” Jemma said looking up the screen, “Damn...Skye and Fitz are so much better at this than I...”   
“Here...keep an eye out.” Asmund replied sheathing his sword and taking over the console typing in commands with precise and fast speed, eyes darting over the commands, “It looks like communications were cut from within the base. Where is Coulson and the others?”   
“Coulson took Fitz, May and Skye on a mission to check on a signal that Ward found and thought it was a Hydra Base.” Jemma told him.  
Asmund nodded and then stopped as he turned to Jemma.  
“Where is Ward?” he asked slowly and she looked at him, “Is he with them?”   
_I don’t know who is trying to gain access to reach to the outside world_... a male voice said and Asmund froze as he recognized the voice, _Hydra has now taken over the base and I won’t let you take over the communications...I will find you_  
The line ended and Jemma looked at Asmund with fear in her eyes as anger filled Asmund.  
“Stay hidden.” Asmund ordered as he took out his sword and gripped it tight.   
“Asmund...Ward is...” Jemma started to say but she saw the heart and wrathful look in his eyes at Ward’s betrayal.   
“That doesn’t matter anymore now.” Asmund said cutting her off, “Keep hidden and wait for me to return...if I don’t....you need to get in contact with Coulson immediately.”   
Asmund left and ran down the halls in search for Ward, many thoughts running through his head like how Ward could be a double agent and how Asmund didn’t see any of the signs. Asmund was compromised and he had been blinded by Ward’s charms and so called friendship and...well Asmund couldn’t focus on that now. He needed to stop Ward anyway possible and make sure to defeat the Hydra agents that were in the building as well. As he made his way through; he battled several members of Hydra and eventually made his way to the hanger, which looked empty but Asmund knew better.   
“Asmund.” Ward said to the right of him.  
Asmund brought out his second gun quickly and aimed it at a young man of about his age with short brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a black suit and tie, was standing there with a gun in his hand but it wasn’t aimed at Asmund.  
“You’re not supposed to be here, Asmund.” Ward said sadly and Asmund narrowed his eyes dangerously, “I was supposed to find you later.”   
“And what Ward?” Asmund asked angrily, “Somehow convince me to join you?”   
“Asmund...what we...” Ward answered as he took a step closer but Asmund shot at the ground right in front of Ward and Ward stopped.  
“Enough.” Asmund snarled, “I am going to stop you now.”   
“Asmund, you don’t have to do this.” Ward said holding up a hand, “We can come out of this peacefully...I don’t want to hurt you.”   
“You already have.” Asmund replied putting his weapons away, “But I shall beat the shit out of you for it.”   
Asmund raised his fists and Ward sighed sadly and raised his own fists to prepare for a fight. Asmund rushed towards Ward and started striking at him, Ward matching his blows and striking back and they continued to fight for a while...matching each other and soon gasped for breath.   
“Asmund...please.” Ward said trying to catch his breath, “We don’t need to fight.”   
“You betrayed me, Ward.” Asmund replied, “You...lied to me all this time and you lied to everyone else.”   
“It wasn’t personal, Asmund.” Ward said sadly, “It was a mission.”   
“And this is my mission.” Asmund said taking out his sword, “I will stop you and Hydra right now.”   
_Asmund, he has Skye_! Jemma’s voice over the comms and Asmund glared at Ward.  
“Why the hell take Skye?” he asked.  
“I made a promise to her and you, Asmund.” Ward told him, “I promised to find your parents.”   
“Wait...you’re saying that you found Skye’s parents?” Asmund questioned confused and Ward nodded.  
“And I found yours too.” Ward said and held out a hand, “If you come with me then I shall take you to your dad.”   
“You have to promise me that your Hydra friends will leave this place.” Asmund replied and Ward nodded as Asmund sheathed his weapon and went with Ward. 

The next day; Asmund was sitting in a room with Hydra guards outside and waiting for Ward to come back with his dad when suddenly the door opened and he turned to a lady with long brown hair and brown eyes coming in.  
“Skye.” Asmund said in relief and Skye ran up to him and hugged him tightly, “Thank goodness you’re not hurt.”   
“Ward said that he found my father.” Skye replied, “Why did he bring you?”   
“He said the same thing to me.” Asmund told her and the door opened again and an older man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a worn brown suit came in and he looked at Asmund and Skye in shock, “Skye, get behind me.”   
Asmund stood in front of Skye on guard and the man gasped as he slowly walked up to them.  
“I can’t believe it.” the man said, “Oh...I haven’t introduced myself...I am Calvin Zabo...Cal for short”   
“What do you want with us?” Asmund asked, “Are you with Hydra?”   
“Only as a means to an end and its reached that end.” Cal answered and he looked at Skye, “Is it really you? Daisy?”   
“Who the hell is Daisy?” Skye questioned confused and Asmund’s eyes widened in shock as he realized that this was Skye’s father.  
“You are, Skye.” Asmund said, “Daisy Johnson.”   
“I’ve been searching for you, Daisy....you and Asmund.” Cal replied and Asmund looked at him confused.  
“Why me?” he asked and Cal gave him a bright smile.  
“You have no idea do you?” Cal asked and Asmund looked at Skye confused, “You’re my son...Daisy’s brother.”   
Asmund widened his eyes in shock as he couldn’t believe what Cal was saying...him and Skye were siblings? That was impossible but Cal didn’t look as if he was lying and Asmund and Skye did have a connection of sorts when they first met so perhaps he was telling the truth.  
“So what does Hydra want?” Asmund asked.  
“I can answer that question.” a man said coming in and Asmund recognized him as Dr. Whitehall from the files and two guards brought in the obelisk, also known as the Diviner, “I want you to touch this....Skye has already been chosen by it as 'special’...now it is your turn.”   
Several more guards came in and aimed their guns at Asmund, who looked around taking in his choices, and not seeing much he walked up and reached for the Diviner which flew to his out-reached hand and hummed in resonance and glowed.  
“Amazing.” Whitehall said stunned as Asmund stared at the Diviner when suddenly his hand started to become covered with a cracking mold.  
“Skye...” Asmund said fearfully as he looked at his sister, only to be covered in a mist which encased his body and dropped the Diviner.   
“No!” Skye screamed in agony as Whitehall sighed.  
“Seems that he wasn’t special.” he said as Cal kept quiet, “Let’s head down to the temple.”   
Whitehall’s men dragged Skye out and Cal went up to the caste of Asmund.  
“You’re meant for greatness, Asmund...” Cal said, “Most powerful of us all....you will change things for us....they will all fear your power.”   
Cal left to follow Whitehall and Asmund’s caste stood there as Coulson and the team invaded the building and the door to the room swung open as Coulson and May came into the room and stared at Asmund’s caste.  
“No...” Coulson said shocked as he rushed up to Asmund, “Whitehall must have made him touch the Obelisk.”   
“Fitz, get in here!” May called out into the hallways and Fitz came running and skidded to a stop as he looked at Asmund in horror.  
“No...” Fitz said running up and scanning him with one of his machines, “I’m not getting...”   
Suddenly there was a large tremor coming below the ground and shaking the building.  
“What the hell is that?” May asked looking at Fitz who shook his head unsure of what caused it.   
“Skye is down there.” Coulson said with his eyes wide, “Come on.”   
“Sir, what about Asmund?” Fitz asked and Coulson turned back sadly.  
“Nothing we can do right now, Fitz.” he answered, “Skye needs us right now.”   
Fitz looked at Asmund one last time before nodding and heading with the others to save Skye.


	2. Chapter 2

_You’re meant for greatness, Asmund_ Cal’s voice echoed as Asmund’s caste stood there and started cracking, _Most powerful of us all....you will change things for us....they will all fear your power_  
 _“Hello Asmund.” Jemma said as Asmund entered the Bus, mobile plane that they worked out of, “Pleased to meet you.”_  
 _“I am excited to be here.” Asmund replied smiling softly._  
Pieces of the caste started falling from Asmund’s arms.  
 _“You must be Asmund Haleson.” May said as Asmund met with the famous Calvary, “I’ve heard great things about you.”_  
 _“Honored to meet you, Agent May.” Asmund said nodding at her._  
More of the caste started cracking and fall from Asmund’s body.  
_“Don’t touch that...” Fitz said as Asmund reached for a device, “It is a work in progress and could really harm you if not handled carefully.”_  
 _“Got it...” Asmund said raising an eyebrow, “Don’t touch anything without the ‘all clear’.”_  
 _“Yeah....” Fitz said looking at Asmund in awe and extended a hand, “I...I am Leo Fitz.”_  
 _“Asmund Haleson.” Asmund told him and shook his hand, “Pleasure, Leo Fitz.”_  
 _“Fitz is just fine, Agent Haleson.” Fitz said chuckling._  
 _“Then call me Asmund.” Asmund replied._  
 _Fitz smiled softly as Asmund grinned._  
 _“You’re a great addition to this team, Asmund.” Coulson said as Asmund looked out to the skies from his bedroom, “I am glad to have you joined us.”_  
 _“This team has been everything for me, Coulson.” Asmund replied softly, “After everything that happened, you provided me with a second chance and...a family.”_  
The caste around Asmund’s left eye, cracked and fell down showing his eye was now red and glowing.   
_“Hey...you okay?” Asmund asked Skye after a mission where she almost died but Asmund saved her._  
 _“I almost died today.” Skye said and she looked up at Asmund, “If you hadn’t come to my rescue...”_  
 _“Hey...what matters is that you’re safe now.” Asmund replied told her._  
 _Skye hugged Asmund tightly and he smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her._  
 _“I’ll always be there for you, Skye.” he promised her, “Always.”_  
Asmund’s fists clenched as they were now free and he felt a surge of unknown energy flowing through him and getting stronger at every second.   
_“What you thinking about?” Ward asked as he and Asmund laid in bed shirtless together and Asmund was looking up at the ceiling._  
 _“That I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you.” Asmund answered smiling softly as he looked at Ward, “I don’t deserve you, Grant.”_  
 _“You deserve everything, Asmund.” Ward said leaning over and looking at Asmund seriously, “I love you and always will.”_  
 _“I love you too, Grant.” Asmund replied and they kissed._  
Asmund felt the surge of energy continue to rise and he released it, causing the crust to blast off of him and he took in a deep breath as he felt a massive surge of energy surrounding him. Asmund gasped for breath as he fell to his knees and looked around.  
“Skye...” he said worriedly as he thought about his sister and started to get up when a bright blue light flashed in around him.  
He was surrounded by an electric energy shield and a man with short brown hair and eyes covered by his skin, showing him blind, appeared wearing a brown suit with no tie and a tan long coat.   
“Hello Asmund Johnson.” the man said and Asmund looked at him confused, “I am Gordan...I am here to help you.”   
“Only help I need is getting to Skye.” Asmund replied as he looked at the energy shield, “Are you doing this?”   
“I am called an Inhuman and we have powers.” Gordan told him, “You are part of the Inhumans race and so is your sister...right now I must take you to someone that can help you.”   
“Not going anywhere without my sister.” Asmund growled as he got impatient.  
“I will help your sister but I first must take you to Afterlife.” Gordan said, “They can help you through this process.”   
Asmund looked at Gordan for a moment before nodding and Gordan extended a hand which Asmund took and Gordan pulled him into an embrace and they disappeared.

Asmund woke up to find himself on a bed and groaned as he sat up and looked around to see that he was in a small hut with candles and incense filling the room with sweet aroma.   
“Where am I?” he questioned to himself.   
“Whoa, steady there.” a man said and Asmund got up on guard and reached for a gun only to find it gone and he looked to see a man with short sandy blonde/brown hair and brown eyes with a trimmed beard looking to be about his age and a little taller, “You been here for two days asleep.”   
“Two days?” Asmund questioned shocked and shook his head, “No...I need to find Skye.” “Your body is still adjusting to the terrigenisis process.” the man said, “You need to relax.”   
“No I don’t!” Asmund yelled as his rage flared up and suddenly flames from the candles rose high and the man looked around in shock, “I need to get to Skye and save her.”   
“Asmund, enough.” a lady said in a stern commanding voice and Asmund froze as it seemed to calm him down and he turned to see an older woman in her 40‘s standing there with long brown hair and brown eyes, with scars on her face, wearing a tan dress, “Lincoln, leave us.”   
Lincoln nodded and left as the candles died down and Asmund looked at the woman curiously.  
“Do I know you?” he asked the lady, “You...seem familiar.”   
“My name is Jiaying.” the woman answered, “I am the leader here of the Inhumans in Afterlife...your powers are exceedingly amazing, Asmund and you need control over them.”   
“I need to find Skye first.” Asmund said, “Hydra took her and...”   
“Gordan is looking for her as we speak.” Jiaying told him and he looked at her, “I know you want to be reunited with your sister and she will be here soon, but in the meantime; you should train and see what powers you have first.”   
Asmund sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and then nodded.  
“Fine, but if Skye isn’t here in a few days, then I am going to look for her myself.” he told Jiaying who nodded in understanding.  
“Come with me.” Jiaying said and Asmund followed her out into the little town full of people and Asmund looked around, “All the people you see here are either Inhumans or preparing to go through the process to become one.”   
“So there is a process and yet, I didn’t go through it.” Asmund said thinking, “I only touched the Obelisk and became an Inhuman.”   
“Your case is very unique since you didn’t go through the mist.” Jiaying told him, “Your sister did go through the mist, however you just touched the Obelisk and your transformation started.”   
“Has that ever happened before?” Asmund questioned curiously and Jiaying shook her head.   
“You are the first one to just touch the obelisk and change.” Jiaying told him and Asmund looked up to the mountains, “You are very rare, Asmund and I want to see what you can do.”   
Asmund reached out to the mountains, closing his eyes and expanding his mind and senses, and Jiaying watched as Asmund’s hands crackled with lightning and her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the ability. Asmund opened his eye as he felt a surge of power within him, greater than before, and he held his hands together to gather lightning between them and lightning began to cover his body. He gasped in shock as he didn’t feel any pain, but adrenaline and strength instead and his eyes crackled with lightning and glowed blue before he thrust his hands up at the skies and released the lightning, making the skies turn dark and a storm began.  
“Asmund...you...” Jiaying said in shock and awe as she watched the storm swirl above them, “That was amazing.”   
“Jiaying...” Asmund said and Jiaying looked at him to see his hands were now covered with fire, “What is happening to me?”   
“This...this is impossible and yet...” she said looking at Asmund intrigued and Asmund gasped in shock as he felt overwhelmed by power flowing into him, however it wasn’t just one power...it was many and he felt them coming from the gifted of Afterlife, “Asmund?”   
Asmund groaned as fell to his knees and clutched his head as Jiaying watched him begin to be overwhelmed by the powers.  
“Asmund, listen to me...you need to focus on something that you hold dear.” she said beginning to rush towards him.  
“No!” he yelled out and she stopped, “Don’t come closer...I don’t know if I can contain all this.”   
“Asmund!” Skye’s voice called out and Asmund turned to see his sister running towards him and Jiaying with Gordan by her side.  
“Skye, stay back!” he told her and she skidded to a stop.  
Asmund gasped as he felt a new ability being absorbed from Gordan and he struggled to get up and back away from the others.  
“What’s happening to him?” Skye asked Jiaying.  
“It seems that Asmund’s power is being able to absorb the powers of other Inhumans and use them himself while they maintain their abilities.” Jiaying told her, “I told him to focus on something or someone to ground him.”   
“Asmund, you got to do what she says.” Skye said.  
“I...I’m trying.” Asmund replied groaning as he focused on Skye however his powers continued to go out of control.  
“Jiaying, we should take Skye to safety.” Gordan said cautiously.  
“I am not leaving my brother!” Skye shouted and Jiaying looked at Asmund who nodded at her and she grabbed Skye and rushed towards Gordan, “No, Asmund!”   
Gordan grabbed Skye and Jiaying and disappeared as Asmund clutched his stomach and he looked up at the skies, feeling somewhat relieved that his sister was safe from harm.  
“I’m sorry, Daisy.” he said softly.   
He began glowing bright and he closed his eyes as he thought of Ward of all people, how he was still in love with the man even after he betrayed and lied to him. Asmund felt himself about to explode and he let out a yell as pain overtook him and a bright light flashed.


End file.
